vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Han Jee-Han
|-|Base= |-|Black Flame Incarnation= Summary Han Jee-Han was an ordinary high school student who was addicted to Korean MMORPGs. One fateful day, he suddenly gained the ability to interact with the world around him as if it were one of his beloved video games. This quickly drags him into the Abyss, the supernatural underground world that lays the foundation for modern society as we know it. Jee-Han soon finds that he'd better start grinding if he wishes to survive this tumultuous environment, lest he be hunted down for his surprisingly valuable ability. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with magic and Three Principles | 8-B physically, likely 8-A with magic and Three Principles | At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | High 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely''' 7-A''' with statistics amplification, Low 6-B with Baal Name: Han Jee-Han, The Gamer, Undead Executioner Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: High-Level Human, The Gamer, Natural Ability User, Magician, Tutor, Cheon-bu Spirit Specialist |-|The Company Arc= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Reality Warping and Power Modification with Game Mechanics, Power Bestowal via Party System, Accelerated Development (Achieved a level of mastery that should need decades in months, and the time difference between his first and last key is merely one year. Learned dual casting, the ability of splitting one's mind to cast two spells at a time, in an hour despite it normally taking years), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangibles with mana and ki, be they elemental, non-corporeal, phasing or even made out of pure energy. Even things such as curses can be attacked and destroyed by him. Can destroy indeterminable enemies with certain weapons), Regeneration (Can heal as long as his HP doesn't hit 0. This mean that stabbing him in the pinkie with enough force could kill him, but crushing his heart might not. Can recover health and stamina completely in a few minutes), Martial Arts, Information Analysis via Observe, Statistics Amplification, Weapon Mastery, Reactive Evolution (Certain experiences lead him to developing skills like physical endurance and bloodlust sense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create, enter, leave and destroy them), Energy Manipulation (Through most Magic), Healing via Yeon-Hon Principle, Life Manipulation via Life Drain, Homing Attack via Spinning Mana Arrows, Illusion Creation through Ogre's Boss, Enhanced Senses (His hearing and sight increased with his physical strength. He can channel Ki into his eyes to see better), Extrasensory Perception (Could feel negative emotions, bloodlust and can feel danger (In episode 39 he had a dream about the Modern Odds and Ends Golems and Lolikiano Mistream)), Earth Manipulation via Gnome, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Arrows (Technically only electricity particles), Invisibility with Ogre's Invisible Hat, Time Stop, Curse Manipulation (Can remove a curse from someones body), Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation via Exploding Flame, Resistance to Physical Damage (Via Physical Endurance), Mind Manipulation via Gamer's Mind (Includes several branches of it, from madness to emphatic manipulation), possibly Time Stop (Time Stop is a common ability that nearly anyone has, and yet it is impossible to use in battle. Shin was aware that Han was talking with Kwon in a time-stopped barrier and later casually references it despite having been within it's range when it activated. Hwan and others were able to keep being conscious while The President used their Law Manipulation to stop everything, despite them claiming to control time as well) and Power Nullification (Gamer's Mind and Gamer's body are unaffected by several layers of Power Nullification that can nullify all of Han's abilities even in his third key) |-|The Great Labyrinth Arc= Powers and Abilities: All previous to a far higher extent, Protective Aura, Poison Manipulation via Equipment, Flight, Danmaku, Longevity (The stronger he is, the slower he ages), Mana Absorption, Resistance to Fire Manipulation with Hearth of Golem |-|Church of the Masks Arc= Powers and Abilities: All previous to a heightened extent, Improved Extrasensory Perception (Can feel when and pinpoint where someone uses magic) and Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his physical body by 500%, and his magic by 200%), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Lightning, Fire, Water, Air, Light, Darkness and Explosion), Invisibility via Cloaking, Smoke Manipulation with magic fog cloud, Time Manipulation via Time Acceleration, Soul Creation, Holy Manipulation via Purifying Sunlight, Illusion Creation via Copy Phantoms, Blacksmithing and Alchemist knowledge, Power Nullification, Power Absorption with Skill Theft, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry via Mirror's Protection, Pseudo-Intangibility via Black Flame Incarnation, Pressure Points, Resistance (To Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification (Unaffected by the Church of Masks' magic nullification), Magic (Has increased resistance to it), Transmutation (As an S rank sorcerer, he should be able to resist Berith's transmutating golems, which are rated A-) and Magic with Black Flame Incarnation) |-|Divine Tree Arc= Powers and Abilities: All previous, massively better at Martial Arts (Has learned several martial arts, with each one being beyond what those with centuries of experience could learn.) and Enhanced Senses (Can sense things withing 20 kilometers radius, to the point that even in complete darkness he can almost perfectly "see"), Lie Detection, Spatial Manipulation, Necromancy, Power Fusionism, Ice Manipulation, Precognition with Tarot Cards, Sphere of Survival counters acids, toxins, heat and cold |-|Hell Rescue= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Heightened Regeneration, Martial Arts and Resistance to Magic, Improved Accelerated Development (Can overcome bottlenecks and physical limits much easier) and Spatial Manipulation (Even in places protected against it, he can observe and twist space to create a portal to a random location outside of a pocket dimension or closed off space. Can "scatter" someone into smaller pieces that are unable to use their abilities, overcoming resistance with it too), Energy Manipulation and Limited Adaptation (Managed to control his mana once it became to much for his body to bear, and his body evolved and became stronger thanks to it), Duplication with Mirror Image spell, Multiple Personalities at will (Can divide his mind into multiple personalities to multitask better), Can eliminate the effects of frictional force, Chain Manipulation (As seen here), Likely Supernatural Luck (His luck stat is 100 when a normal persons 5~15, and 300 is Yeonghwan Cho), Paper Manipulation via Paper Glider, Mind Reading and Superior Information Analysis with Beginner God's Eye (Can analyse entire pocket realities, and space itself, to find possible weaknesses in it and know it's layout), Resistance Negation toward Information Analysis, Teleporting Forcefield via Shield of Twisted Space |-|Seoul Conquest= All previous, More Extrasensory Perception via Strategy Mode, Barrier Negation, Improved Forcefield Creation via Blockade Barrier, Spatial Manipulation via Space Distortion, Power Nullification via Mana Restriction and Skill Restriction, Improved Magic via Silent Spell, Fusionism of Golems to create Bossmon, Mind Manipulation (Turns mental energy into mana), Creation and Improved Pocket Reality Manipulation via Subspace (Subspace is a space that completely belongs to Han rather then power being borrowed from Gaia, therefore it cannot be entered or destroyed normally, Subspace is currently 3 kilometres wide), Summoning (He can summon Berith the Demon) Attack Potency: Building level (Spiraling Mana Bomb is 800% his normal attack, though it wasn't fully charged, so Han scaled to more than an eighth of it), Large Building level with Mana Spiraling Bomb and Cheon-Bu's Three Skills | City Block level physically (Weaker, but somewhat comparable to a Modern Odds and Ends Golem). at least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level with magic and martial art skills (Superior to the Modern Odds and Ends Golems.) | Small Town level+ (Created an artificial meteor. Stated to be superior to Lolikiano Mistream), likely Town level (Since stating to be superior to Lolikiano, he states to have gotten 250% stronger. Has a 200% amplification for his magic power.) | At least Large Town level (Comparable to the Dancer of the Storm), likely Large Town level+ (Should be comparable to Shin Sun-Il, completely vaporized a small town) | City level (Comparable in power to members and weapons of the Dan Ul guild such as the Destructive Orb. Plain states that his golems' power is comparable to the Tsar Bomba), likely''' Mountain level''' with statistics amplification (Can amplify his stats by over 400%), potentially Country level with Baal (Baal is the strongest demon, being superior to gods whose corpse at 0.01% power could create an explosion as wide as Korea, and mantaining a reality a 72th as large as earth through his own power. Upon using the power of the underworld, Baal becomes aware of Han's location and can manifest there. He is, however, unlikely to help unless Han gives him something of equivalent value by doing so) Speed: Subsonic movement speed, likely Transonic combat speed (Could trail and follow as a bullet from a modern rifle neared him, and only took it to test his durability. Comparable to characters that can mover through several meters faster than he could see as a normal human.), SoL with Lightning Arrows | Subsonic flight speed, Supersonic combat speed (Became more than twice as fast as previously. Can double his speed with Ki), higher reaction speed, SoL via Lightning Arrows | Massively Hypersonic (A twentieth of his fully amplified speed and can use lightning attacks), Massively Hypersonic+ with Time Dilatation | Massively Hypersonic+, Relativistic+ with Time Dilatation (Stated to amplify his time by hundreds of times. Saw Follower of Darkness as completely still, to the point where he had a short discussion with Kwon with Follower having not visibly moved at all). SoL with Lightning Arrows and Laser of Destruction (Han used the laser after to get past a barrier after seeing that light passes through it, Seeker of Truth described it as concentrated light), FTL reactions with Fast Thinking (Amplifies his thinking speed by five times, and it has been stacked with time dilatation by both Han and Yoohwa) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (His basic stats massively increased with his Complete Overhaul, and his speed further increased by 50% on top of that), likely Relativistic+ (Should be equal to martial artists who could equal his previous, time dilated self). At least Relativistic+, possibly Massively FTL via Time Acceleration, higher reactions with Fast Thinking Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''(Can jump several tens to hundreds of meters. Can lift rather large weights like nothing.), '''Class K with Telekinesis, stat amps and ropes (Can overpower an Ogre) | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Building class, Large Building Class with Cheun-bu's Three Principles and Giant's Strength (Scales to his magical power) | City Block Class, possibly Multi-City Block Class while using Cheon-bu's Three Principles | At least Multi-City Block Class (Could break shields Kwon couldn't even dent normally.) | Large Town Class, likely Large Town Class+ with Jin Taji's Yeon-Hon Mastery | At least City Class (Should at least be comparable to the Dan Ul's golems), likely Mountain Class with statistics amplification (Can amplify his physical stats by 400%) Durability: Building level, Large Building level with Cheun-bu's Three Principles and Copper Skin | At least Large Building level. City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level while using Cheon-bu's Three Principles and Stat Amps. | Multi-City Block level, at least Small Town level+, likely Town level with magic shields | Large Town level, likely Large Town level+ with magical barriers | City level, likely Mountain level with statistics amplification (His durability adapts to be able to support his magical power) Stamina: Superhuman. Would have run out of mana in a continued combat in 30 minutes, though he found that to be extremely fast, and this was when his level was in the single digits. Can restore his stamina through healing, which allowed him to train for 100 hours straight. Through mana regeneration, he can keep gnome summoned, have several layered shields, and even Cheon-Bu's Three principles on at 24/7 without running out of mana | Far superior to previously. | Immensely superior to before, can regenerate faster than he can normally use up mana and stamina. Were he to still run out, he'd regenerate it completely in 1 minute at most. | Superior to before Range: Tens of meters with mana arrows, over 321 meters with Gnome, 500 meter with dungeons. | Tens to Hundreds of meters with magic, at least 320 meters with Gnome, unknown with dungeons. | Tens to Hundreds of meters with magic (Can reach the clouds), at least 320 with elementals, unknown with dungeons (Although less than 20 kilometers). | Tens to Hundreds of meters with magic, unknown with dungeons | Up to Hundreds of kilometers with magic (Can replicate a Tsar Bomba), unknown with dungeons Standard Equipment: Various items kept in Inventory, as well as an immense amount of money. Has several items like Hearth of Golem, Toothpick, Staff of Hermes (Replica), and many others basic materials and food. Intelligence: Gifted (Instead of learning English, he decided it would be faster to memorize literally every word combination and their meaning.) | At least Gifted. Far more experienced and smart than before. | Extraordinary Genius. Has a memory thousand of times that of an average human, and can calculate faster than a quantum computer. | Extraordinary Genius, almost on the level of Seeker of Truth, who was better at his branch of magic than beings that lived for several millennia. | Extraordinary Genius. Far superior calculation speed and memory than previously. Absorbed several books with knowledge about many branches of martial arts and magic, and had the equivalent of enlightenment in martial arts. Weaknesses: Needs time to train, and has difficulty getting jumps in power if he can't slay enemies (Although the latter is mitigated by Instant Dungeons). Mental Stress can pile up after several hours worth of training if he doesn't eat, though it is suppressed during fights. | All previous to a lesser extent | Previous to a lesser extent. His magic is so strong that increasing his magic potency will start eroding his body. | All previous. Han has hit a roadblock as far as leveling up goes due to his human limits. | He no longer has problems with leveling Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|The Company Arc= |-|The Great Labyrinth Arc= |-|Church of Masks Arc= |-|Divine Tree Arc= |-|Hell rescue= Key: The Company Arc | The Great Labyrinth Arc | Church of Masks Arc | Divine Tree Arc | Hell Rescue Others Notable Victories: Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) Arthur's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) Kira's Profile (Note: The Company Arc Han was used, Speed was Equalized) Rayquaza (Pokemon) Rayquaza's profile (Speed was equalized) Sung Jin-Woo (Solo Leveling) Sung's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The Beheaded (Dead Cells) The Beheaded's Profile (Note: Company Arc Han was used, Speed was Equalized) Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki's Profile (7-B Han and 7-A Ikki were used, 1 day of prep) Inconclusive Matches: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill Cipher's profile (Note: 11-A Bill and Company Arc Han used) Category:The Gamer Category:Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Poison Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Life Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Void Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Paper Users Category:Chain Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Staff Users Category:Game Users Category:Mace Users